Libertad, familia y una casa de campo
by Steffyar
Summary: ¿Puede nacer el amor en medio de las situaciones más difíciles? ¿Puede existir amor entre dos enemigos naturales? La historia de Carlisle y su cazadora trascendió la historia , su amor fue nombrado en todas las partes del mundo. AU.


******Disclaimer** Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

Mi casita de campo era la más linda del mundo, los prados eran verdes con tantas flores que todos los colores del arcoíris estaban allí, habían arboles llenos de frutas; pero lo más lindo era que compartía este lugar con mi esposo, con mi único amor. Carlisle y yo disfrutábamos pasar las tardes en el enorme sofá situado a mitad de la sala, con todas las ventanas abiertas para sentir el viento fragante que se colaba desde el jardín. No teníamos que comernos a besos para mostrar cuanto nos amábamos, nos bastaban mirarnos, no necesitábamos palabras; solo necesitaba clavar mi mirada en sus ojos, sus perfectos ojos miel para saber que le pertenecía y él a mí, más allá de la vida y la muerte, nos contemplaríamos eternamente en medio de nuestra casita de campo.

...

POV ESME

Tal vez para aquellos que han vividos cientos de años, esta solo era otra época en el ciclo del mundo. Prehistoria, época antigua, renacimiento, modernismo, postmodernismo, solo etapas quemadas de una existencia; hoy se levantaba frente a nosotros una nueva era, una donde los hombres y las creaturas de la oscuridad se enfrentaban a muerte. Nadie sabía quién divulgó el secreto, ¿Cómo los humanos descubrieron que no estaban solos?, no puedo explicarlo. Yo nací aquí en este tiempo, sabiendo lo obvio, todo lo que es diferente a los humanos debe ser extinguido; hombres lobo, vampiros, brujos, sirenas, hadas; todos los nombrados "oscuros" (irónico que los hombres se creyeran iluminados, si eran los más ciegos de todos) debían morir por orden de la raza más débil. Yo era una exiliada, ni "oscura" ni "iluminada" una hibrida nacida para matar, bueno yo nací libre, pero como cualquier hibrido fui reclutada y entrenada como el arma más efectiva de los humanos. Yo era un dhampir, es decir hija de un vampiro y una mujer, también estaban los Doppel híbridos de hombres lobos y humanas; pero para nosotros sin importar nuestra naturaleza, solo había un destino morir matando "oscuros" o morir en manos de nuestros amos humanos. En algún punto los humanos encontraron un virus mortal, capaz de mantenernos bajo control, a cambio de cuerpos sin vida de oscuros nos proveían medicinas que nos mantenían vivos. Entre todo yo no estaba tan mal, era una cazadora experta silenciosa y letal, aunque siendo justa yo nunca había terminado con la vida de nadie, pero si había capturado hordas completas de subterráneos; por suerte mis pagos habían sido muy buenos, tenía medicina de sobra para sobrevivir al menos un año, tenía alimento y ropa suficiente para no apestar a muerto. Lo único que me faltaba era vivir, despertar de esta absurda pesadilla y comenzar a existir.

POV CARLISLE

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar enojado conmigo?- Edward habló a mi espalda, ni le respondí solo gruñí por lo bajo

Cómo no iba a estar molesto, si no conforme con enamorarse de una humana la había embarazado; ahora no solo debía esforzarme por mantenerlo vivo en medio de esta guerra, también debía proteger su novia, cuidar el embarazo y garantizar que su hijo no fuera capturado para ser criado como cazador. Juro que de estar vivo, Edward hubiera logrado matarme con el disgusto. Yo amaba mi hijo por supuesto, lo convertí con la esperanza de tener compañía, y él me brindó mucho más.

Como un fantasma Edward se giró, empujando a Bella tras su espalda, me puse en posición de ataque, pero por más que enfocaba a mí alrededor no pude ver nada

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté después de repasar el panorama una vez más

-Silencio, alguien nos asecha- Edward estaba muy tenso

-Yo no veo nadie- Bella se relajó un poco

-Pero yo la escucho- Edward se abalanzó sobre un árbol pero nadie apareció -Ella nos está siguiendo- Edward bramó y volvió a atacar

POV ESME

Esto se puso feo, definitivamente mi entrada no sería silenciosa, él podía detectarme y no valía la pena dar más largas. Lentamente, siguiendo el sonido del bosque retiré mi espada, sacándola de su funda, al tiempo que alistaba mis manos, cuando luchas debes proteger tus manos y brazos, porque si los pierdes ya no podrás usar armas. Por eso yo usaba unos enormes guantes hechos de metal, que me cubrían desde los dedos hasta el codo, eran incomodos incluso dolorosos, pero en combate aumentaban la fuerza del golpe y podían proteger de una mordida. Estaba alerta, lista para atacar pero no quería hacerlo, ellos despertaban curiosidad en mí. Me sorprendí, mucho si debo ser sincera, pero la sorpresa no me impidió actuar sin siquiera pensarlo mi brazo se extendió al frente, y de un solo golpe mi espada estaba ajustada al pecho del chico de pelo cobrizo. Acto seguido, caímos al suelo, dispuesta a empujar la espada a fondo hasta terminar con su existencia.

-¡EDWARD!- la humana gritó desesperada y corrió a nuestro encuentro

-Por favor, no le hagas daño- El vampiro de cabello rubio me habló en calma -Por favor, déjalo ir, por favor, no te hemos hecho nada, ¿Por qué nos atacas?-

-Pero si yo estaba, tranquilamente descansando en el árbol y fueron ustedes lo que atacaron- usé mi tono más sarcástico

-No queremos pelear- el semblante sereno me deslumbró, hablaba con tanta autoridad que casi retrocedí- ¿Por qué nos quieres matar?-

-No se lo tomen personal, me pagan por ello-

-Te contrato- el vampiro frente a mí me sorprendió con su propuesta

-Vamos chicos, muchos aprecian mi trabajo, mis honorarios son muy altos-

-Podemos negociarlos si dejas libre a mi hijo-

-Pero si estamos muy cómodos ¿Verdad?- ajusté la espada sobre el pecho del vampiro haciendo que se retorciera –Igual no creo que tengan con que negociar-

-Dinero, comida, medicina, tendrás lo que pidas-

-Pago por adelantado-

-Lo que pidas- respondió el rubio con voz de líder

-¿y exactamente para que me contratan?-

-Para escoltarnos a las montañas- Un contrato extraño, ya que no implicaba matar a alguien, un trabajo fácil

-Acepto- Respondí

- Libera a mi hijo, por favor-

-Como diga, jefe pero solo una cosa- apreté la espada contra el pecho de Edward desgarrando un poco su camisa –Soy una asesina, entrenada, si me traicionan los enviaré al infierno-

-No son necesarias tus amenazas- baje la espada para regresarla a su funda –Mi nombre es Carlisle, él es mi hijo Edward y ella su novia Bella- entorné los ojos, cómo si me importaran sus nombres -Creo que aún no hemos, escuchado tu nombre-

-Pueden llamarme… como les venga en gana-

POV CARLISLE

Por una extraña razón el tener esta chica cerca de nosotros, despertaba en mí un montón de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado esta chica era altanera, grosera y pedante, odiaba su forma de hablarme la forma que desafiaba al pobre Edward; pero por otro lado había algo en su mirada que me obligaba a quedarme a su lado, a intentar hablarle a querer escuchar su voz.

-Atrás- sentí un tirón y la chica quedo frente a mí, acomodándose los brazales metálicos

-¿Qué ocurre?- le retuve un poco, pero entonces me dio un golpe en el brazo

-Lobos al frente- Edward se puso a la defensiva apartando a Bella

Nos quedamos sin palabras, sin aliento; esa chica que apenas superaba la estatura de Bella, arremetió sin la menor duda, cual si fuera un tornado, los lobos a su alrededor comenzaron a caer. Era rápida, ágil, no sé si fuerte, pero sí terriblemente certera; era como ver un ninja en acción, los lobos atacaban enfurecidos pero en el instante que cerraban sus mandíbulas, ya era tarde, ella ya no estaba en el lugar, estaba al lado lista a acertar un golpe certero de su espada en el lomo del animal. Patadas, que a la vez eran apoyos para girar en el aire y logar otro corte de su espada, y lobo tras lobo cayendo en medio de aullidos. Antes que pudiéramos siquiera recuperar la respiración ella ya había imposibilitado la mitad de la manada y el resto se daba a la huida. Ella se mantuvo en el campo de batalla, hasta que los lobos restantes desaparecían entre el bosque.

-Ya podemos avanzar- caminé con paso vacilante, con la boca medio abierta –¿Necesitas una invitación formal o algo, para que te muevas antes que regresen?-

-Eso fue increíble- estaba más que exaltado

-Eso fue ridículamente fácil, solo eran exploradores, pero si no se piensan mover pueden enfrentar a la manada entera-

-Bien, solo intentaba hacerte un cumplido- gruñí,

Corrimos a todo lo que nuestras capacidades sumadas nos permitieron, alejándonos del ataque de la manada, pero aun sentía su presencia como una ola amenazando arrasarnos.

-¿Podemos descansar?- Edward estaba preocupado por Bella, su cuerpo se estaba consumiendo rápidamente

-Claro, podemos descansar en paz y por toda la eternidad, si así lo deseas- la chica se burló

-No le hables así- Bramé –Tus comentarios sarcásticos y ofensivos salen sobrando-

-Bien- se giró para enfrentarme –Podríamos descansar pero seguro van a alcanzarnos, así que propongo disminuir el paso pero continuar moviéndonos-

Ya eran horas de caminata, aunque para mí era imposible sentir cansancio; podía imaginar el dolor físico que podía estar sintiendo aquella chica, después de un día entero sin parar, sin probar alimento y cargando una docena de armas. Escuche el gemido contenido y casi corrí para alcanzarla. Ella se sorprendió un poco pero no cambió su postura

…

POV ESME

-Son demasiado estúpidos- murmuré ente dientes

-No uses esos términos con mi familia-Carlisle volvió a reñirme –Hace unas horas no permitías detenernos y ahora no te quieres mover-

No pude evitar gruñir, esto era absurdo, acaso creía que podía mandarme o educarme o siquiera tratarme como a los niñatos de su familia. Yo era una maldita bruja, entrenada para matar y aun no comprendía bien porque había aceptado trabajar para él. Aun si no tenía derecho a corregirme ni ordenarme.

-Mire señor Cullen- lo pronuncié como la más clara de las burlas –Moverse en la noche es una sentencia de muerte, entonces yo me quedo, el resto de ustedes puede hacer lo que les venga en gana- dicho eso me dejé caer sobre las raíces de un árbol

-Oye si estas cansada puedo ayudarte- Carlisle habló colocándose a mi altura

-No estoy cansada, no necesito ayuda de nadie en este mundo y no voy a moverme hasta que el hermoso sol, muestre su maldito rostro-

-Como quieras- Vi el rostro contorsionado de Carlisle mientras se alejaba a atender su nuerita

Sentía tanta rabia que apenas, podía contener el llanto, estar con ellos era un calvario, la forma en que se trataban unos a otros, el amor entre la parejita, la entrega de Carlisle, me recordaban que sin importar que dijeran los humanos, los oscuros eran seres pensantes, amantes y sobretodo vivientes. Y que mi trabajo era la muerte, pero yo no era más que ellos, también podía sentir, y sentía repulsión cada que la sangre tocaba mis manos, odiaba el sonido del dolor y del miedo. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, y tuve que morderme el labio hasta casi romperlo para contenerlas. Sin delicadeza retiré el brazalete de mi brazo izquierdo, ya que el dolor me estaba matando.

-¡DEMONIOS!- no pude contener el grito

Sentí el sudor caer en grandes gotas mientras un sabor salado me inundaba la boca; comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Déjame ver- Carlisle llegó a mi lado, así que intenté empujarlo

-Yo lo haré- grité aunque me faltaba la respiración, debí romperme el brazo, y quitar el brazalete debió empeorar las cosas

-Soy mejor médico que tú- el grito me sobresaltó, pero lo que realmente me asustó fue la mano que se ajustó apretando el cuello de mi chaqueta hasta cortarme el aire -Soy yo el experto, soy yo quien pone las reglas en este momento ¿Entendido?- cuando me levantó un poco por la chaqueta sentí que el aire se terminaba y no pude gritar

-Entendí- terminé susurrando solo entonces me soltó

-déjame ver- Como de la noche al día, la voz de Carlisle se hizo suave como la seda como el más grande de los consuelos, y con toda la paciencia de los siglos me recostó sobre la hierba

-Está fracturado- Carlisle me habló pero a mí me daba igual –Debo colocarlo en su lugar- ya fue imposible retener el llanto, el dolor era un delirio sofocante -Sabes, desde que te presentaste, quise preguntarte ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- sentí sus gélidos dedos recorrer mi brazo, y fue agradable, como una caricia más que necesitada, pero más aún como si sus dedos fueran parte mi

-No te incumbe- estaba ahogándome con mi llanto pero intenté sonar ruda

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tan feo es?-

-Porque no se pega la…- creo que el bosque entero, incluidos los lobos debieron escuchar mi alarido, Carlisle tiró mi brazo y sentí el hueso reacomodándose, dolió tanto que quería gritar de nuevo pero no había aire en mis pulmones

-Hay que movernos- tenía un extraño tic en el cuello producto del dolor, pero cuando al fin regreso el aire estaba cargado del aroma de la manada

-Estas lastimada- Carlisle recorrió mi rostro en una profunda caricia, entonces la sangre hirvió en mis venas, quise colgarme a su cuello, besarlo desesperadamente pero en su lugar empuñé la espada encajándola debajo de su cuello

–Puede atenderme si así lo desea, pero no necesito su lastima, no muestre conmiseración hacia mí- escupí ya casi sentada

-No lo hare- Carlisle me miró con fuego en los ojos, obviando la hoja cortante que tenía en su cuello y en un movimiento brusco terminó de atar mi brazo a un cabestrillo improvisado, haciéndome gritar de nuevo

No acepté su ayuda, y él no intento ayudarme de nuevo; caminé tambaleándome, viendo todo en tonos sepia, sentía la boca seca, y el sudor pegándose a mi rostro, sentía frio, pero sobretodo sentía dolor. Era insoportable mi brazo había desaparecido en su lugar había una bola de fuego que quemaba mis entrañas. No sé con qué tropecé pero vi el suelo acercándose.

POV CARLISLE

Caminar con esta chica había sido de las cosas más difíciles, era malcriada, grosera, prepotente y demasiado irrespetuosa; pero además lograba desequilibrarme, tenía la típica mirada de princesa suplicando ayuda, pero encarcelada en un temperamento de una bruja. Y yo no podía estar más loco por sentir atracción, no podía estar cerca de ella sin querer besarla, estaba que estallaba en furia desde que me amenazó por ser amable con ella; si detestaba mi misericordia, entonces no se la brindaría. Aun así cuando se desmayó casi me muero, la cuidé con tanta devoción como si fuera el ser que más amaba en el mundo. Use mi chaqueta para crear un lugar para que descansara pero nada en ella parecía cómodo para dormir.

-Yo preferiría que le dejaras sus armas, no quiero que cuando despierte, nos las presente- Edward vaciló cuando desabroché el cinto de su espada

-¿Esperas que duerma con esto atado a la espalda?-

-No pero, mejor déjalas donde pueda verlas cuando despierte-

Asentí y proseguí, retirando su cazadora, debajo tenía una suave camiseta de tiras negray me volví loco al ver su cuerpo; sobre su pecho se cruzaban dos correas más que ataban las dos fundas de las espadas cortas (las que usaba contra licántropos), también las retiré y cuando retiré las botas encontré otros dos cuchillos guardados en cada una de ellas. Al fin pude acomodarla; dormida me pareció la mujer más hermosa que nunca hubiera visto, pálida de mejillas horadadas, hermosa a un grado casi angelical, pero si separaba la vista, era un ángel de la muerte, con un arsenal decorando su cuerpo. Velé su sueño hasta que despertó sobresaltada

-¿Te sientes mejor?- casi corrí a abrazarla, pero me detuvo su mirada penetrante -Todas tus cosas están allí, no te falta nada- me apresuré a indicar

-ehh bien- tartamudeó aún adormecida –Es decir, no debió despojarme de mis cosas- de nuevo habló en su tono apático

–Yo no te despojé de nada, todas tus cosas están a la mano, no me he quedado con nada-

-Yo- me gritó, pero se quedó callada –gracias- murmuró al fin entre dientes

-De nada – sonreí muy amplio

…

Desde ese momento es viaje se hizo agradable ella dejó a un lado su papel de cazadora ruda y me permitió ver su lado amable, logramos pasar inadvertidos por los bosques sin llevarnos otras sorpresas desagradables. Bella comenzó a engordar como un globo, el viaje se le hacía muy difícil pero al menos la manteníamos relativamente estable; sabíamos que se pondría peor pero esperábamos estar cerca a las montañas para entonces.

-¿Puedo preguntar?- ella susurró muy cerca de mí, ahora era nuestro juego favorito

-Sí pero luego será mi turno- reí un poco

-¿Por qué las montañas?- Ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-Porque quiero que Edward, Bella y ni nieto sean libres; creo que a grandes alturas el oxígeno es muy poco y las temperaturas muy bajas para los humanos y los lobos. Estaremos aislados y el pequeño podrá ser libre- sin querer mis dedos se enredaron en los suyos -Es mi turno- anuncie gratamente sorprendido que no retirara su mano -Jamás me hice el menor daño con nada ¿Por qué tus armas si pueden lastimarnos?-

-Porque están impregnadas de veneno, la que uso contra vampiros está cubierta de veneno de lobo, las cortas están llenas de veneno de vampiro-

-Que inteligente eres- el cumplido de escapó de mi boca

-Esme- ella me dedicó un guiño

-¿Qué?-

-Mi nombre es Esme- se alejó en un pequeño trote

No dude in instante en seguirla, tomé su cintura y sin titubeos bese sus labios, ella enredó sus manos a mi espalda. Sentí el latir de su corazón, el calor de su cuerpo contra él mío, recorrí centímetro a centímetro su hirviente piel con mis besos

-Te amo Carlisle Cullen- sus labios susurraron contra mi cuello

-Te amo Esme- dude, yo no sabía su apellido –Esme Cuellen- dije al fin y ella rio, entonces supe que ella sería mi esposa

….

POV ESME

Fue estúpido, una locura en medio de una tragedia pero nos enamoramos. Carlisle y yo vivimos un pequeño cuento de hadas, a través de las batallas, de los quebrantos de salud de Bella vivimos nuestro romance. Una cazadora y un vampiro, viviendo el amor más irracional del mundo, primero fuimos amigos luego amantes, ahora éramos todo. Soñaba con los días que vendrían para nosotros en las montañas, libre de guerras viviríamos felices, todas las mañanas de mi vida despertaría viendo sus ojos. Prometió que encontraría la cura para el virus que me controlaba y seriamos felices la eternidad entera; tendría el mejor futuro en la que según él era la mejor casita de campo.

Aquella noche, el cuerpo de Bella menguado por el viaje y el bebe colapsó, Carlisle decidió realizar una operación en la mitad del bosque, sacar el niño lo antes posible para poder transformar a Bella, todo iba bien hasta que los lobos percibieron la sangre y decidieron atacar. Pelee como nunca, esta vez no me importó matar, Edward peleó a mi lado mientras Carlisle luchaba por la vida de su esposa.

Fue una niña, la última dhampir libre en el mundo, descubrí que no había nada más importante que salvarla, que mi futuro perfecto era nada comparado con ella. No tuvimos tiempo, debimos tomar la niña y el cuerpo cambiante de Bella y correr; los lobos difundieron la noticia de la recién nacida y ahora nos perseguían también los humanos.

-Estaremos bien- Carlisle abrazó a su hijo que no dejaba de temblar con la niña en brazos y el cuerpo de su esposa a sus pies –encontraremos una forma de llegar ellos no nos seguirán-

-Carlisle no hay forma de salir de esta cueva, sin que nos atrapen- Edward abrazó muy fuerte a su hija

-Hay una forma- rebusque en mi mochila

En mi poder y solo por casualidad, tenía una poderosa bomba, si la podíamos detonarla nos daría tiempo de huir, solo un pequeño margen pero suficiente para llegar a la montaña. Durante casi todo el día planeamos la forma de usarla. Cuando todo estuvo preparado Carlisle me llevó lejos de Edward, me besó con calma y luego salvajemente; como si conociera mi cuerpo de memoria sus manos se posaron en lugares perfectamente diseñados para ellas. Debió ser el momento más feliz de mi historia, el momento en que él y yo nos entregamos al otro por completo, pero no fue así porque sabía que era nuestra despedida, el plan perfecto que creamos no incluía salvar su vida.

POV CARLISLE

Rompí todos mis principios, me entregué a Esme antes de nuestro matrimonio pero no tendría tiempo para casarme, esta noche iba a morir tratando de salvarla a ella y a Edward. Nos quedamos juntos todo el tiempo que nos fue posible, no hablamos solo nos amamos, hasta la oscuridad nos anunció que era tiempo de salir. No hubo despedidas, no dijimos nada solo contemplamos nuestros ojos.

-Es hora- sacudí a Edward que contemplaba a Bella como si ya la hubiera perdido –Ella no se mueve-

-Ella estará bien, escucha su corazón, es el más fuerte que he escuchado jamás, creo que está ayudando a su manera- le aseguré

-No tienes que hacer esto, Carlisle- Edward suplicó

-Está bien hijo, no tengas miedo- coloqué mis manos en sus hombros –Te juro, todo estará bien-

-Gracias, papá- Fue la primera y sería la última vez que Edward me llamaría así

La batalla fue tan cruda como la imaginamos, Esme y yo hicimos todo a nuestro alcance por abrir espacio entre las líneas enemigas; la visión más horrible del mundo fue verla sangrar pero me consolaba el saber que ella viviría, según el plan esperamos estar justo al centro, rodeados de enemigos para sacar el la bomba a la vista de todos; como era de esperarse retrocedieron, algunos dudaron que fuéramos capaces de activarla, lo que no esperamos es que un grupo de lobos nos atacaran mientras la activaba, Edward estaba casi imposibilitado llevando a Bella y la niña, yo apenas me defendía tratando de activar el dispositivo, todo recayó en Esme.

-¡Actívala de una maldita vez!- Esme gritó

-No puedo- apenas pude hablar mientras le sacaba de encima dos lobos a Edward

-Dámela-

Dudé no quería que ella fuera la que estuviera cerca cuando esa cosa se activara pero de nuevo atacaron a Edward y no pudo sostener la niña; lancé el dispositivo a los brazos extendidos de Esme y levante la niña antes que uno de los lobos la dañara; fue muy rápido para lograr detenerla, vi la mujer de mis sueños descargar su espada contra la bomba, en el mismo instante que la espada lo tocó un campo eléctrico se extendió desde el dispositivo, una especie de explosión que hizo que la espada rebotara y con horror vi como rasgaba el pecho de Esme

-Corre- fue lo último que pronunciaron sus labios, luego se desvaneció

Tomé todo el coraje que tenía para tirar de Edward y correr lejos del campo eléctrico que avanzaba como una burbuja, absorbiendo todos los que estaban cerca. Corrimos hasta que los ejércitos de lobos y humanos parecieron desaparecer tras la energía. Entonces le di la niña a Edward.

-Carlisle- Edward gritó a mi espalda pero no había forma de detenerme

Solo sonreí y corrí de regreso, entrar al campo eléctrico no era problema, el problema era salir, escuchaba los gritos desesperados de los que quedaron atrapados y se desgarraban las manos intentando salir, olía la sangre de los que intentaron romper el campo magnético y fueron horriblemente mutilados, era el sitio más deprimente del mundo para morir. Me arrodillé frente a Esme seguro que no había manera de salvarla, sus espadas estaban envenenadas.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Esme balbuceaba paseando frenéticamente los ojos por todos los atrapados

-Esme mírame- levanté su rostro

-No Carlisle, no puedes estar aquí- Ella se desesperó aún más

-Mira mis ojos Esme- suplique de nuevo

-No quería que esto pasara, no quería atrapar a nadie, solo intentaba activar el mecanismo de defensa de la bomba-

-Mi amor, mira mis ojos- Esme levantó la vista hasta clavarla en mi –No existe nadie más en el mundo amor- bese sus labios –Solo tú y yo y nuestra hermosa casita llena de flores; los arboles llenos de frutas, ¿puedes verlos?- La respiración de Esme se fue relajando, con sus ojos fijos en los míos

-Quería estar allí- la voz de Esme sonaba como si estuviera hablando bajo el agua

-Estaremos allí amor- la bese de nuevo –Te encontraré allí, en nuestra casita de campo- Esme elevó una pequeña sonrisa

-Te es-pe-ra-ré- Esme comenzó a ahogarse y su voz se desvaneció

-No dejes de mirarme Esme, mírame- la sacudí un poco y ella volvió a fijar la vista en mi –Nuestra casita es hermosa, el prado es verde y tu plantaste tantas flores que todos los colores están allí; tiene un sofá enorme a mitad de la sala y con todas las ventanas abiertas podemos saborear el perfume de las flores …-

El rostro de Esme dibujó una suave sonrisa llena de sueños, sus ojos dejaron de verme pero seguro debían estar enfocando algo maravilloso por la expresión en ellos, sus labios formaron la última frase sin que hubiera sonido en ella "te amo" y luego su corazón se detuvo. La sujeté con fuerza, gritando todo mi llanto y entonces el reloj del dispositivo marcó cero

-Espérame mi amor, pronto estaré en casa…

...

-Es un cuento muy triste- la pequeña sobre mi regazo se quejó

-El final de ese cuento trascendió la historia amor, Carlisle y su amor fueron nombrados en muchas partes del mundo; los humanos, lobos y dhampir que estuvieron allí, contaron la historia del vampiro y la cazadora que murieron amándose. Muchas personas comenzaron a ver los oscuros, como seres capaces de amar, en lugar de monstruos sin alma, algunos se revelaron en contra de las matanzas y la esclavitud. La guerra no terminó por Carlisle, pero sé que está feliz-

-¿Cómo lo sabes papi?-

-Porque Esme y él entregaron al mundo su mayor legado, la última Dhampir libre- sonreí muy amplio cuando mi esposa entró a la sala

-Tus abuelos, te dieron libertad, una familia y una pequeña casita de campo- Bella levantó a mi hija de mis piernas –Todo está bien mi pequeña Carlie, tal como prometió tu abuelo-

* * *

**Ficción, Acción, Drama y romance**

**Espero les guste, mi pareja más perfecta e imperfecta al mismo tiempo**

**Saludos, espero sus reviews**


End file.
